Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a drive means of a timing mechanism which comprises first ratchet teeth of a first major diameter coupled to a cam means; second ratchet teeth of a second lesser major diameter in working relationship with the first ratchet teeth; a drive pawl having a fixed stroke selectively engaging the first and second ratchet teeth, the first and second ratchet teeth arranged with respect to each other to be separately selectively in working relation to the drive pawl; and masking means providing a predetermined point at which the drive pawl engages the second ratchet teeth during a time when the drive pawl is in working relation to the second ratchet teeth.
The present invention relates to a timing mechanism and, more particularly, to a timing mechanism having a means to provide short pawl strokes during non switching time periods.
Timing mechanisms have been used in the appliance industry for many years to control the sequential operation of an appliance such as a washer, dryer, dishwasher and of recent years, microwave ovens. Of recent years, the programs required in such applications have become sufficiently complicated that providing for sufficient space on the cams for the programs has become increasingly difficult. The present timing mechanism helps to overcome the problem by providing for shorter effective strokes of the drive pawl during non switching time periods.